1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency steering mechanism for outboard motors and, more particularly, to a tiller steering mechanism for attachment to outboard motors which provides an emergency steering mechanism when the regular system fails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in the prior art in producing suitable means for steering an outboard motor operated boat when its steering system fails. Usually the failure is due to non-functioning of the cable or hydraulic steering system caused by breaking or binding of the cable, or breaking or leaking of the hydraulic hose, or failure of the hydraulic pump, or other similar problem. The result is that the boat becomes unsteerable which places the boat, its operator and passengers in an extremely dangerous situation. This is especially so if there is no assistance immediately available such as by radio or by being towed by another boat. In some situations, it could be possible to steer the boat by manually turning the outboard motor if a person is able to reach over it and bodily embrace it. However, when one is "hugging" the motor in attempting to steer the boat, there is the danger of falling overboard and possibly being cut by the propeller and/or drowning.
In reviewing the prior art in this area, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,571 to Meyer is directed to a supplemental steering system which has several disadvantages. It cannot be used universally because not all outboard motors have a tiller arm #24 which is an essential component of Meyer's system. Even if a tiller arm #24 is present, not all tiller arms include two holes to coincide with Meyer's apertures #32 and #33 Also, splash well #14 on many boats is so narrow and the transom so low that it creates the problem of being hit by Meyer's steering system upon tilting of the motor thereby impeding the steering operation. Further, the limited space in a boat's motor splash well is usually substancially taken up by equipment which could impede the movement of connecting link #30 so as to cause difficulty in steering from side to side. A further difficulty with Myers is created by being required to remove the regular steering system before attaching the Meyer's system which usually requires special tools especially if parts are corroded. Another problem is that in some boats the motor is too far extended beyond the aft of the boat that it would require a longer Meyer steering arm than that of Meyers thereby considerably reducing the steering efficiency of the boat. Also, it is to be noted that Meyer's steering arm #40 could be detached by the operator easily such as due to rough water and result in the operator losing control of the boat. Further, in rough water, it would be extremely difficult to disconnect the regular steering system and connect Meyer's system to the tiller arm. Another difficulty is that the thin flat handle #44 of Myers is extremely hard on the operator's hands.
Thus a need exists for an emergency tiller for attachment to outboard motors which overcomes the many problems of the prior art.